trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FeatherDreamer
- Robe and Earrings= - Swimming= - Battle Bruised= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God tiered= }} |-|Talk ▼= - AB= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here. }} Introduction Prepare for long intro Your name is AZULIS REDFOR. You are a very CALM for the most part. You live WAY WAY WAY UP NORTH of your planet, where there is always snow and ice. THE SUN NEVER SHINES (thank goodness) so it gets VERY DARK. Its ok with you, Your EYES are very LIGHT SENSITIVE. When you visit the rest of your planet you wear A BLUE RIBBON around your eyes for sunlight protection. If you don't wear THE RIBBON around your eyes when its light out, THEY BURN TO THE HIGH POLES AND OTHER REALLY BAD THINGS HAPPEN. Your NORTHER TRIBE is COLD and FREEZE RESISTANT, so are YOU. Your SOFT SPOKEN and IS VERY FRIENDLY. THINKING comes natural to you so your SMART, but sometime OVER-THINK. This leads to MENTAL BREAKDOWNS and A VERY PANICKED MATESPIRITSHIP. You like to SWIM especially in FREEZING COLD WATER. Your favorite activities are DAYDREAMING and DRAWING. In your PINE-HIVE, all the rooms are colorfully designed with your touch. Your MATESPIRITSHIP likes the colors, it keeps him "calm." The paint is TROLL BLOOD mixed with SNOW. To help the creative juices flow, you DAYDREAM. A LITTLE FOR OFTEN THAN FOR YOUR OWN GOOD but who cares. You sometime DRAW with a TABLET connected to you COMPUTER. One of your DAGGERS ENDS is the tablet PEN and the other is A PAINTBRUSH. There more than that though. You are, in a sort, PHYCONIC. By holding another trolls hand, you can transfer there THOUGHTS and PAIN/SADNESS/ OTHER UNPLEASANT FEELINGS to you, this usually calms them down. It HURTS LIKE HECK at times, but whats the fun in life without a little pain. Sometimes you cant FEEL ANYTHING at time so, it lets you know your ALIVE. You can also TRANSFER BETTER FEELING AND THOUGHTS into the person/troll. Kind of have a weird OBSESSION with FEATHERS and the color BLUE. ONLY FIGHTS WHEN NEEDED TO. Your long black hair is kept in a ponytail, except when swimming. Your wardrobe varies from occasion to occasion, from robe and earrings to your swimming skirt. Footwear consists of blue sandals that are perfect for keeping you above the snow. The blue ribbon around your eyes keeps the bright lights at bay and protects your eyes from water damage. It limits your vision of details but shapes and be made out and matrosnake taught you how to harness your smell and hearing to help you get around. Your eyes are solid ceruleum blue, same as your blood, hex code #687dfc Your physical attributes don't add up to much. You like to swim so your lower-body is nice and strong, but your arms are weak. You make up that with your very accurate hand-eye coordination. Painting has helped you improve in coordination a lot. While we are at it, examine pine-hive Do you know how long that would take?! Your home tree is HUGE! Lets just say basics for now. There are trasportalizers in the middle of the tree on every floor from the landing roof (also fencing area) down to Matrosnakes cave. There are 10 floors ('cause the tree is 10 stories high in human terms.) The ground floor is the biggest and there holds your the fencing rack,art gallery, and other various items. Random couches and a TV also call it home. Second floor holds prisoners and dead trolls. The iron door keeps the smell away and Matrosnake from coming in the house. 3rd floor has 3 rooms. Private bedrooms for you and your matespirit ship in case you get on each other nerves, and the third is the shared room for you both on regular nights. The best paintings and fencing swords are in that room. 4th floor is food prep and dining, 5th floor is storage, 6th floor is guest room, 7th floor is workshop and weapon prep, 8th floor is your matespiritships floor, 9th floor is your daydream workshop and where you spend time on the computer. Final floor is the 10th floor that holds the "Snow lady" and fencing practice. Matrosnake is a giant Cobra with dragon wings. She lives under your pine-hive in a giant cavern. She is friendly to you and your matespiritship. She leaves the cave by going though a near-by breeding cavern. Likes to eat the dead wigglers and any stray trolls. Your troll tag is FeatherDreamer. and You dont capitalize any word except for the beginning letter. You also replace "f" with "ph" and use only periods for punctuation. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personalit here. Biography After stumbling around, getting used to being light-sensitive, you fell into a giant hole. Luckily you bounced off of something soft. After wandering around for awhile, starving and alone, you curled up into a little ball and hoped for the best. You woke up to soft breathing. Matrosnake was curled around you. When she awoke, she grabbed you and tossed you on her back, then flew (yes matrosnake had wings) up to the surface. She raised you like her own hatchling and you calmed her and kept her feed. She grew very rapidly... Pulmas Doubal is you matespiritship. The thief of space tends to go nuts so you send him out on mission to "collect" trolls for paint. He is your guardian and hunter by day and cuddle buddy by night (We could go later into the night but that's personal) You found him frozen in a near by river and took him home. You started off as morails but then he started to shy away. Finally, one night he came home injured and drunk off his ass. You guess you just had enough of this and wanted to break of the morail. You would have if he didn't grab you and kiss you. He then apologized (while crying) for being a selfish jerk and not putting his half in the morail and a bunch of other stuff you couldn't understand. Both of you relized you were terrible morails for eachother, so you fliped quadrents. When he gets into one of his larger fits, he tends to stay in his personal floor. You don't know what is behind the iron doors, but you respect his privacy. You live with a group of Trolls known as the Northern Tribe? It's just a bunch of trolls that are more friendly with each other. Kind of also more cold resistant sense they live in sub-freezing temperatures. Sense there are so many of you, you just named yourself something. Session You are the Poet of Space In Sburb , you need to learn how to become a better person. Your title helps you figure out what you need to do better, or help others with your gift As a Poets, you need to learn to focus and expand/utilize their creativity. Your works of art and anger suppressing abilities could help many trolls. But, you keep yourself isolated in the north and that isn't helping isn't it? Ericis Redfor Your dead game copy, your decentor Him and Patrik never leave eachother alone. You have no idea what quadrent they are in, They could be fighting, snogging, beating the fuck out another troll for fun, and gog knows what. Actualy it was Patrik who killed the damn guy (He was also able to kill him, once agian you don't like talking about this stuff.) The acid did something to his brain. He isn't retarded (No offence to anyone) its...He is looney. The part of his brain that he claims he has left is his fighting instincs. He also can transfer images to other people like you can but they are warped and disturbing. He ALSO like to visit your dreams and SHARE HIS THOUGHT IT LIKE GOG I DONT WANT FUCKING SEE YOUR DISTUBING MIND, AND THEN THE OTHER GUY HAS TO BE THERE... THIS IS THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN ACTUALLY GET PISSED OFF, TALKING ABOUT THESE IDIOTS GOG WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE HIS CLONE, YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM AND...JUST.... Trivia *Azulis's name's base word is Azul, or Spanish for Blue, also the nickname for the artist 0Bluefeather0. *Azulis was originally going to be a girl. *The marking on Azulis chest is a scar that is in the shape of his matespiritship's symbol. You can find his link in the socail infobox (its on the top) *He actually was born with perfect vision. One day he was daydreaming when his dream-self started to sleep walk (this happens every time he zones out.) He ended up flying really high into the sky, and the Prospit sun was at full peak. Azulis got badly burned and fell to the ground. The impact cracked his head and damaged the optical part of his brain. His excuse is norther trolls are just light sensitive, but actually not as bad as he is. *What he wears for swimming is a long skirt with the front cut off. It stiffens underwater, giving him extra speed when he swims. *His swimming style is a mix of the dolphin kick with the backstroke. *His God Tier wings are meant for gliding and swimming. Cant actually fly... Gallery Dancestor.png|Ericis Leonis, Azulis' Dancestor Land_of_snow_and_commets.png|Azulis' land in the game pen.png|The tablet pen Azulis uses. pen-knife.png|Push of the button and woosh pen-knife. First dagger brush.png|Just a regular old brush... bursh-knife.png|''Suddenly'' BUSH-DAGGER!!! Second dagger Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:0Bluefeather0